


Say hey if you're gay

by Superstrangethings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cas Coming Out, Castiel coming Out, Coming Out, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Gay Castiel, M/M, Other, Say hey if you're gay, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Wet Dream, gay dean ?, openly gay Dean, promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstrangethings/pseuds/Superstrangethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw this as a Prompt on a tumblr post and it was too cute so i had to do something with it :)))<br/>-<br/>original tumblr post: "Why does no one tell me if we have people over, I just walked downstairs wearing a 'say hey if you're gay' T-shirt and Batman boxers. We had 8 people over"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say hey if you're gay

It was the middle of Winter break during the semester and Sam and Dean were at their parents spending the Christmas break with them.  
Dean was all too familiar with his surroundings and not at all self conscious about his 'goods'.  
He would usually make his way around the family house in nothing but a shirt and his boxers, mainly due to the fact that his Father was always working down at the mechanic garage and his mother was out running errands during the day, and Sam was off, probably nerding out at the library.

Dean woke up in a jiffy, breathing heavily and noticing the wet feeling between his legs.  
He mentally cursed to himself - not complaining about the dream he had just had - frustrated at how he must now have a shower and clean himself up.  
Dean checked his watch hastily sighing when he realized it was already 2 in the afternoon.  
With a sigh he pulled the covers off of him, slinging his long legs over the wooden bed frame and making his way to the bathroom to clean himself off.

When Dean had finished in the shower he had made his way into his room, scrambling to find clean clothes to wear.  
One by one he picked up T-shirts smelling them to see if they were acceptable to wear.  
Dean picked one up. 

He snickered reading 'Say hey if you're gay' and put it on.

Dean was openly out and his family had come to accept that, it took a while for his mother and father to accept it as they were both religious but Sam had accepted it straight away, Sam always takes the opportunity to bring to light the time he caught Dean jerking off to gay porn, but Dean always denies it.

Dean was honestly too lazy to find a pair of pants, so he just settled on a pair of Batman boxers that were a few sizes too small.

Dean made his way out of the room he had occupied for the summer and walked down the hallway dancing and singing along in his head to AC/DC.  
He made his way Down the beautiful old cherry wood stairs now singing a loud and obnoxiously.

Dean suddenly stopped right in his tracks when he heard a collected group of gasps.

Dean had completely forgotten that the day previous his mother had arranged an important gathering with some work colleges, not only were these his mothers boss' but they were highly religious and high ended people.

"Um, hey" Dean said awkwardly, breaking the tension filled silence. 

There were now a collected group of judgmental murmurs and that's when Dean spotted a teenage boy, around his age or maybe even a few years older.  
Dean was speechless and the boy just stood there smiling looking into the younger boy - which has just loudly burst into the living room singing a silly rock tune at the top of his lungs and wearing nothing but a pair of Batman boxers and a T-shirt with the comical tagline of 'say hey if you're gay' - eyes.

The boy just smirked at Dean before saying a simple, and cocky "Hey".

And that is how Castiel comes out to his family after 6 years of planning.


End file.
